Alone
by NatureGirl52180
Summary: Romelle faces the task of holding Pollux together after Sven helps her escape from Planet Doom.


_Author's Note: A little AU situation of how Sven decides to stay on Pollux. Not crazy AU or anything. It's just a more elaborated, alternate version, that's all. Please forgive all other details that may be a little out of whack. It's been awhile since I've seen the series._

Romelle smiled to herself as the revelry continued around her. The party had been Bandor's idea. Tables set up along the old stone courtyard wall were filled with dishes, most of them empty now, from the banquet held earlier. Lanterns and candles hung from garland-adorned poles, bringing a warm light to the festivities. Beneath the Polluxian stars her subjects danced to the music provided by the quartet of men playing an old, lively folk song on wooden drums and stringed instruments. Most had organized themselves and were performing the beautiful, flowing steps that accompanied the melody. The women, hands upraised, frolicked in a large circle that itself was ringed by the men who spun 'round, stomped and clapped rhythmically, before spinning again.

But even as she watched, she felt the smile fade. This was a handful of the citizens of Pollux. Actually, it was a mere handful from the surrounding hamlets and villages. How many still hid in caves? How many still hid in the forests and fields? How many still made weapons of sticks and stones, believing that they had to defend themselves and their families? How many never got the chance to defend themselves before they were herded onto Zarkon's slave ships?

Allura had been the one to finally convince her that celebration was in order. Pollux's princess had returned safely, Doom had been pushed back, and their beautiful world was now under the protection of Arus and its mighty defender, Voltron. There was much to celebrate, and even if only a few people showed, the word would spread that Pollux was once again a free world. It was to be a celebration of hope and promise for the future. If nothing else, it was a chance to get a good meal into many who had gone so long without food.

Romelle wished she could feel happier, but there was such a long road ahead. Zarkon had destroyed so much: homes, cropland, and buildings of government, libraries, and so much more. Pollux's history and culture were hanging by a thread and here she sat, pretending to be happy at a party she had argued against.

Bandor had abandoned her long ago and was on the other side of the expansive courtyard, chest puffed out importantly. He was making clear his intentions should Zarkon and Lotor every return. For the most part, was being regarded with tolerant patience by the adults who stood around him, listening out of loyalty more than anything else.

The familiar shriek of laughter pulled her attention back to the dance floor. Technically, the Voltron Force was present merely to provide security for the gathering. At least that was the argument that Lance had provided when trying to convince Keith that they should stay. The fact that all of them, including Keith, had joined right in with everyone else didn't bother Romelle in the least. They had saved her and her people and for that she was grateful.

Allura was whirled by in a flurry of loose blonde curls and pink in the arms of the Voltron Force's large pilot of the yellow lion, Hunk. When he twirled her around again, her feet left the ground, causing the radiant princess of Arus to laugh harder as her simple gown flowed along with the movement. Romelle couldn't help but giggle a bit at her cousin's frolics before searching out Allura's friends.

The small one, Pidge, stood in a fighting stance atop the table that the Voltron Force had claimed as their own. Brandishing an invisible sword and talking animatedly, he was obviously reenacting some exciting battle between the great Voltron and one of the many Robeasts that terrorized Arus on a regular basis. Keith. Lance and Sven watched him with smiles on their faces.

Her eyes lingered on the dark-haired young man with the wonderful accent who had saved her life so many times in the last few days. He laughed heartily with Keith as Pidge underestimated his antics and fell into Lance, taking them both to the ground.

Sven had been so happy to see his friends. There had been so much hugging and laughing. Keith was the most moved, and for the briefest of seconds, Romelle had thought the battle- hardened leader of the Voltron team would actually cry. Instead, he had pulled Sven into a brotherly embrace and held on for dear life.

Sven helped to pick his friends up from the ground. He hardly seemed the same dark and disturbed man that she had met after being cast into the Pit of Skulls. While there, he had told her that he could never be who he once was, the once-proud member of the Voltron Force. But already she could see that person shining through. Perhaps rescuing Romelle and escaping Planet Doom had restored his confidence. Maybe it was being reunited with his friends. She really couldn't say, but it made her heart light to see him happy.

The song ended and Hunk delivered Allura back to the group, breathless and rosy from her dance. Romelle watched as they fell to talking and joking as all newly reunited friends do. Sven belonged with them. He was at ease again, alive, and drawing strength from them again. With their team back together, the Voltron Force would be stronger than ever.

Romelle looked up. Above the festivities, the large robot stood as if keeping watch over the merry-makers that danced at his feet. Keith had thought it better to leave Voltron assembled, making it easier for the team to fly as quickly as they could back to Arus should the need arise. Romelle liked the idea of the unified machine being present. At least this party gave her people a chance to see him, to know that he was more than just a legend, and to verify that the Voltron Force had dedicated themselves to the protection of Pollux.

As she studied the robot, she found herself staring at his right leg. The topmost part of the blue lion ship was just visible above the tall wall that surrounded the large courtyard. Undoubtedly, Sven would be at the controls on the way back to Arus. Allura had said that it had always been the plan that Sven would return to the Force before the attack on Ebb. Now, there seemed no reason for that plan to be altered. After many days that had felt like years, Sven would be leaving her.

With a sigh, Romelle pushed herself up from her chair. No one would notice her absence. The musicians had started again with another boisterous number and the crowd was winding its way back to the center of the yard to dance. Pausing only to grab a few lumps of sugar from the trays laden with the remains of after dinner tea, she stole from the courtyard.

Once sure no one had seen her leave, Romelle's pace became leisurely. With one hand lightly gripping the skirt of her purple satin dress to keep the hem from dragging, she tried to let her mind wander to the beauty of the night and how good it felt to be home, but it was impossible. Her problems pushed to the forefront of her thoughts and simply refused to be forgotten.

The walk was not long. As she rounded the corned of the castle, she could still hear the music and the comfortable thunder of fireworks that Bandor had ordered dredged up from the bowels of the castle. The red and gold light flared across the landscape and she looked back to watch a few of the rockets explode before moving inside.

The stables were pleasantly cool and dark, filled with the fragrances of hay, straw, leather, and horse. Gentle stirrings issued from each of the large loose box stalls on either side of her as their occupants moved to the window to observe the commotion. A few of the horses came to the half doors and peered over at her with interest. There were many tall, sleek creatures that her father was fond of as well as the strong plow horses that worked the fields that fed the royal family. But it was the last stall on her right to which she was heading.

At her gentle footsteps, an elegant white face appeared at the door. His long, sharp ears nearly touched at the tips as he nickered to her. "Well, hello to you, too, Baarico."

He reached his soft pink nose towards her, begging for the treat he knew Romelle had. She held out the sugar and he lipped it delicately from her palm. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through the long, white mane and adjusted the light stable sheet he wore to fit more comfortably over his shoulders. She felt a pang of sadness as she noticed the blanket was made of fabrics to match the colors of the Polluxian court; deep blue and purple.

Her family crest was embossed on his shoulder. It was the same device emblazoned on the riding habit she had worn when she and other young ladies of the court had gone for those long rides across the countryside. They had raced across fields, care free. Trotting, as if nothing could ever harm them, through hamlets and commenting on the simple lives of the common folk, as though the people of the villages were there only to delight and fascinate the royals. Had she been that conceited?

She shook her head. Gone were the royal balls and banquets, silken gowns and jewels. There was now more to worry about besides what to wear to court. Gone were the naïve days where other people's lives were of no consequence to her. There were things out there that could hurt her, hurt her people. For the first time in her life, she had trouble and worries. The mantle of leadership was beginning to weigh heavy and she felt ill-prepared to deal with it.

It was Baarico that snapped her from her daydream. He had been licking her hand, intent on getting every last molecule of sugar from her skin, but had abandoned it and was now looking back down the aisle. Her senses, still amplified from the horrific days spent on Planet Doom, picked up the presence of a man not far behind her, trying to be stealthy. Turning her head just enough, she caught the movement of a shadow. Her heart stopped for half a second but she remained deadly calm.

Prince Lotor would not take her from her home again. Either she would die fighting or she would kill him. Beside Baarico's stall sat the pitchfork his groom had used to clean his stall earlier in the day. As nonchalantly as her terror would allow, she inched closer to it. She could sense her stalker, feel him breathing behind her.

With lightning quickness, she snatched up the pitchfork and swung it around with a yell. The intruder squawked with surprise and pain as the back of the fork connected with his leg. He doubled over and Romelle smacked him up side the head with the heavy wooden handle. As he sprawled on the ground, Romelle adjusted her grip, pointing the sharp, threatening prongs at his throat. "Romelle, stop!"

Her blue eyes opened wide. "Sven?"

"Ja." She could almost see him smiling in the dark. "I vas going to tell you dat vandering around outside at night vas probably not a good idea. Maybe I should have taken my own advice."

Being no stranger to the tricks of Zarkon or his evil witch, Romelle did not lower her weapon as she backed towards the switch that would turn on the overhead lights. When they flicked on, she found Sven slowly getting to his feet and rubbing the knot on his forehead. "Vhere on Pollux did you learn dat?"

"Oh Sven," she put down the pitchfork and went to him. "I'm so sorry. I-I thought you were Lotor and . . . and I guess I just reacted."

"I understand." His face turned serious. "But you really shouldn't be here alone."

"I know." She turned from her friend and went back to her horse.

He followed leaning over to pet Baarico's silken neck. "Vhat is wrong, Romelle?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm not much in the mood for merriment, I guess."

"It is your first victory against Zarkon." Sven replied. "Dat is something to celebrate."

"Yes, the first. But how many more are necessary until my people are truly free?"

"I don't know. Maybe many. But this one is a good start."

She smiled and shook her head. "That makes me feel better, thanks."

"Sorry." He grinned briefly before looking at her again. "Vhat is really wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know." She pushed away from the stall and paced to the middle of the aisle slowly.

"You don't know?" Sven crossed his arms and pinned her with a look. "Or you don't vant to tell me?"

She stared back, feeling helpless. "What am I doing?"

"I don't understand."

"I was never meant to lead anyone." She heard herself say, admitting it for the first time to herself. "Avok was supposed to be king. I was supposed to marry a handsome prince and live happily ever after."

"Dey have dat same cheesy line on Pollux to, eh?"

She gave him an annoyed glare. "He was the one trained to lead, to take command, to be the diplomat. And what does he do? Offers himself up to Zarkon and runs off, that's what. He just leaves me here all alone."

Angry tears began to well up in her eyes as Sven walked over and pulled her into an embrace. "You're not alone."

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." Romelle gently pushed away, resting her hands on his forearms. "My father is broken, my eldest brother is gone who-knows-where, and Bandor. . ." she drew a shuddering breath. "I do not want Bandor following the path of my father and Avok. He must learn to be a proper monarch before he is given the privilege of ruling."

She moved away from Sven, a few feet down the aisle. "And what do the people of Pollux do in the meantime? If I do not hold this broken world together, than who will? It will fall into chaos and despair and eventually, back into the hands of Zarkon. And while there is breath in my body, I cannot allow that."

"Romelle," Sven's eyes were full of concern. "Perhaps you are taking too much on yourself. Surely there is someone amongst your nobility to guard the throne until Bandor. . ."

A hollow laugh escaped her. "Every last one of the Polluxian Nobles backed my father's decision to join forces with Zarkon. Now either they are traitorous scum for thinking the idea held merit or they are cowardly scum for not standing up against my father. Either way, they are of no use to Pollux."

Sven went quiet, obviously unable to think of how to respond to that. Romelle sighed as she turned to look back towards the celebration. "What if I can't do it? What if I make the wrong decision?"

"Listen," Sven touched her arm and she found strength in the contact. "You are strong and a good person. Dat is vhat makes a true ruler."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Allura is a good ruler. Maybe the similarities between you run to dat extent."

"I wish I had half of Allura's talent. Allura has been trained from birth how to be a queen that her people can look up to. And Allura has Koran to look to for guidance, Keith and the Voltron Force. Nanny, for what she's worth." Romelle's head drooped a bit. "After tonight she'll even have you again."

Silently, she cursed herself. Allura had those people, yes, but that was no reason to pine for them herself. There was nothing to be done about it. Romelle would do what she could on her own. She would do the best she could for her people and the future of Pollux. And, yes, by the gods, she would do it alone . . .

"I vill stay."

"What?" She spun quickly to look at him.

"I vill stay." Sven repeated quietly. "That is, if you vant me to."

"That was not the point of this conversation." Romelle insisted. "Your place is on the Voltron Force, in the blue lion. That's what you want. . ."

"I vant to be needed and I am needed here on Pollux."

"But Keith and Allura. Your friends need you."

Sven shook his head, smiling. "Allura has proven herself many times in tense situations. She has become a very good pilot and a good varrior. To change the chemistry of the team now could be a mistake."

"But you belong with them."

"They vill alvays be my comrades and friends, no matter vhat planet I am on." He drew closer, speaking softly. "Besides, I have a debt to repay to you."

"Debt? What debt?"

"You saved me from the Caves of Doom."

"I think you have that backwards." Romelle smiled. "It was you who did all of the saving."

Sven shook his head. "You saved me from the biggest monster of all. Me. I would have vallowed in my self-despair til the end of my miserable days. You helped to remind of the person that I vanted to be again." Embarrassed, Romelle looked down at the floor, but Sven tucked a finger under her chin and brought her back to face him. "You promised to free the slaves of Planet Doom. Do you think I vould let you go alone?"

Before she could respond, he dropped to one knee before her. "Please accept my vow to serve you, Princess Romelle of Pollux."

"I accept your oath, most gratefully." There was no holding back the tears this time as she pulled Sven to his feet. Ducking her head, she busied herself with brushing the dirt from the knees of his pants so that he wouldn't see.

"Romelle."

"Yes?" She quickly swiped her eyes and stood.

"I am afraid I have not been quite truthful with you."

"Really?" She smiled suspiciously. There was a mischievous glint in his eye as she put a hand on her hip. "Deception is a quality I prize highly in people who have just pledged allegiance to me."

He laughed for her and bowed comically. "Forgive me, your Highness, but I must confess that vhile I vas concerned for your safety, it vas not the only reason dat I followed you this evening."

"There was another reason?"

"Ja." The color rose in his cheeks. "I vanted to make sure dat you did not slip away before I had the chance to ask you for the honor of a dance."

Romelle laughed and curtsied to match Sven. "Well, kind Sir, of course you may."

With a kiss to the nose, Romelle wished Baarico a good night and smiled when Sven rubbed him fondly on the forehead. Then, taking the arm that he offered, she headed back into the night. The stars seemed to glisten more crisply and familiar smell of the earth and the woods seemed ten times more aromatic than it had earlier. Somehow, things seemed better and brighter.

When they reentered the courtyard, Romelle felt a wave of relief and happiness rush over. The musicians had changed tempos, opting for a soft but sweet melody that foretold of all the things her people needed: hope, strength, and love. The mood was catching now, and she wanted to be a part of it. Tonight was a night to celebrate, and it seemed like anything was possible. She had a good idea why.

_How can this be?_ She wondered as Sven bowed to her again, regally this time, and she returned the gesture. _He's only one man. It's not like he can fight a war for me._

Carefully, he took her waist and began to guide her elegantly around the floor. But together, she and Sven had deceived and escaped a great evil. They had taken care of one another and if they could continue to do that, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. He smiled as he spun her. "Thank you so much, Sven."

"You are most velcome, princess." Sven looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Look."

He turned her so she could see. Not far away, Allura was dancing again, this time it was Keith that held her in his arms. The Princess of Arus smiled comfortably, happily as they danced, talking like old friends. For the first time since meeting him, Romelle noticed that Keith seemed relaxed as well.

"It must be a very special day. It's not many occasions that Keit vill ask a lady to dance."

Romelle felt her happiness fade just a bit. "How do you think he will take it when you tell him?"

"I guess dere is only vone way to find out."

* * *

"Allura, what is this all about?" Keith glanced over at her as they and the rest of the Voltron Force strode down the main corridor of Castle Pollux, headed for the throne room. 

"I have no idea," she responded, hitching up her skirt so that she could keep up with him. "Romelle only said that she wished to speak to us in private."

"It had better be important." Hunk piped up from behind them. "They were just about to cut that huge cake out there."

"Would you stop thinking with your stomach for five minutes?" Lance retorted as they entered the large room.

Allura shook her head before looking to her cousin. She was standing near the throne with Sven beside her. Keith couldn't help but notice that Sven, a man he had known for the past five years, a man who in all that time had never fidgeted, was fidgeting.

"Romelle," Allura looked back and forth between them, "what is this all about?"

"Sven actually wanted to tell you."

Keith sensed the shift behind him as Hunk, Pidge and Lance all looked to Sven. He looked at each one of them in turn and finally sighed, seemingly resigning himself to the fact that simply coming out with it was the quickest and most painless course of action. "Dere has been a change of plan. I von't be returning to Arus."

"What?" Lance said, speaking for the group.

But Sven was looking straight at Keith. "Romelle and Bandor need help. They can't rebuild Pollux alone. I have decided to stay here and assist them."

"But, Sven," Hunk looked confused, "I thought you were comin' back to the Force. Back to the blue lion."

Sven smiled and moved to Allura. "But you already have a vonderful pilot for the blue lion, don't you?"

Allura blushed a bright red. "I-I don't know that I'm that good."

"Keit says that you are." Sven threw a knowing glance in his friend's direction and Keith glared back. "It is time for me to move on. I only hope dat I have your consent."

There were a few moments of silence before Pidge spoke up, slowly and quietly. "We'll miss ya, Sven, but if this is what you want, then it's what you should do."

"Yeah," Lance put in. "It's not like we're going to hold it against you."

"Good luck, buddy." Hunk replied, smiling. "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Sven shook his head ruefully.

"It would make me feel tremendously better to know that someone was here with Romelle and Bandor." Allura put a hand on Sven's arm. "Thank you so much, Sven. I know it's not an easy decision."

"You're velcome." He turned from Allura to look at Keith, his captain and his best friend, pleading for understanding with his eyes. "Keit?"

Keith had been standing, looking down at the floor with his arms across his chest. "I just want you to know what you're making this team sacrifice."

"Keith-" Lance began.

"No." He looked at Sven as Romelle came to stand beside him. "Do you know what we're going to have to endure?"

Allura stepped towards him. "I don't think that's very fair."

"Oh, right." Keith rolled his eyes before settling back on Allura with a twinkle behind them. "Then you're just going to have to tell Nanny that all the plans have changed. You know how she'll love that."

For a full five seconds, Allura just stared at him. Finally, she giggled and turned to Sven. "He does have a point. We let Nanny know that you were coming back and that we wanted to throw you a 'Welcome Home' party. She's been cooking for two days straight now."

Hunk joined in the fun. "And you know she'll just throw it all out or give it away before she lets us taste it."

"And don't forget how upset she's gonna be when she finds out the princess is still gonna be flying the blue lion." Pidge put in.

Sven still stood beside Romelle, looking dumbstruck. "You are not angry vith me?"

"Of course not." Keith walked forward and held out his hand. Sven clasped it tightly. "I understand completely. I'm just saying that you owe us big. We're going to have to bear the 'Wrath of Nanny'".

Romelle laughed as Lance grinned. "Yeah, up until now you were her favorite. Probably because she's never met you."

The others continued to tease and cajole Sven as Keith stepped back. He would miss his friend desperately, but there was a part of him that was happy that Allura was still on the team. As she laughed, Keith could see more than relief on her cousin's behalf on her face. Allura hadn't wanted to give up her lion. He had caught her rolling the key between her fingers, staring off glumly into space only hours before. She liked to be out actively doing something to save her world. She was relieved to still be in her blue lion.

Almost as relieved as Keith was to have her there.

Thanks for reading. Now feed the review junkie ;-)


End file.
